Episode 75: Everbuddies
"Everbuddies" was originally released on October 10, 2011 Description We were on a pretty tight timetable to get this particular episode out, so it may not be the feature-length epic you've been hoping for. Don't blame us, blame the terrorists. (Also, the gourds.) Suggested Talking Points Party Pupa, Homeschooled, Jeans-Vault, Gundammit, Grandpa Cop, Firework, Crocoswine Outline 01:38 - I work in a law firm, and I just received an all-office email inviting me to my work place's first-ever rocking Halloween bash. My office has thrown some memorably awkward parties in the past, but this one by far promises to be the worst. We've been told we need to dress up, and there's a special award waiting for the least-enthusiastic party attendee, but my already-planned Halloween costume is definitely not office-appropriate. I need some suggestions for a quick, inexpensive costume that will pass the muster at this god-awful party and help me avoid being pinned as the office party pooper. I'm a lady in my mid-twenties if that helps narrow down the ideas at all. -- Katie 07:26 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Emily, who asks: Is it illegal to go to class in a high school u don't go to? i am home schooled and recently went to class in my local high school just to see if anyone noticed (they didn't lol) IN NC US by the way 13:04 - Hey guys, I'm an avid believer in the philosophy of waiting as long as possible to wash a pair of jeans for the sake of preserving the color in them. I will often go a few months without washing them. The jeans I wear are usually dark in color so they do not show food and/or coffee stains, nor do they noticeably smell from a distance. My main fear of doing this is that those who see me on a day-to-day basis at a work setting will start to notice that I am re-wearing my jeans every day for weeks on end, or that I am a slob or a hobo. Is this a weird thing to do? Are my fears justified? -- Dirty Denim In Detroit 22:40 - Whenever I talk to my friends about a cartoon, a comic, game, manga, or anime, they seem interested in it. I offer to lend them to discuss the media. The thing is that from time-to-time I give them stuff, I get it back, they never touch it. At this point I'm considering if I should stop lending stuff out altogether, but I really do want to share the joy/hate of these things, and discuss them with my friends? What should I do? -- Lost Lore Lender Of Los Angeles 32:19 - Y - Sent in by Kristen Travers, from Yahoo Answers user Psyamara, who asks: Can you list the reasons why a man cries? As many as possible would be appreciated. 38:33 - Monthly Observances 45:29 - Housekeeping 47:07 - FY - Found by Griffin McElroy, from Yahoo Answers user Frankie, who asks: Me and my girlfriend want to have a roleplaying sex based on the Terminator.? Quotes On Eternal Pants On Emotions Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Monthly Observances